cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anton Slavik
"Prior to joining the Brotherhood, Anton Slavik was a young and a gifted commander of the Brotherhood of Nod(...)" - that doesn't make sense! Fix that please. :Uh...why don't you? It's a wiki you know! Still, I'll have a pop, although I know little of the older games. Makron1n 14:20, 9 May 2007 (UTC) On "New Intelgence" The new info came from the new Battlecast Prime time episode, which they interviewed Kane's Wrath story designer, who mentioned hints of what happened to Slavik. --Eldarone 00:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, I created Nod Commander TWII but somebody reverted the edit. How is Nod Commander TWII is really Slavik?(Assaulthead 21:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC)) :...have you ever played Tiberian Sun? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Slavik's Death We've been hearing rumours that Slavik was assassinated recently, right? Well, who's to say he didn't manage to escape this attempt. He could have employed a body-double. Either, I think we should wait for Kane's Wrath to come out before we take anything we are told about the story as fact. Game developers have revealed false information before, whether its just for fun, or to lead us away from the real storyline. :Yeah, but I doubt Bass would do that, especially in a preview. Besides, I find it highly unlikely that Slavik would use a double, since he would have to use a double all the time, never knowing where the enemy might strike. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:24, 5 March 2008 (UTC) aslo to point i thin if he's dead then kane must had soemthing to do with it because slavik worked with gdi during the firestorm crisis he wanted to punish and show the rest of nod what happens when you ally with the enemey i.e. like what happened to kilien during the third tiberium war when she allyed with gdi in australia and i seriously doubt some writer fanatic like macion could kill a smart and very dangerous man like slavik and the site never said who killed slavik just that he was dead :Bass said that Marcion killed him. We wasn't just a "fanatic writer", he was a fanactic Black Hand member with a penchant for writing. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Balkan civil war? "grew up during the last stages of the Balkan civil war, witnessing how United Nations military forces crushed the fighting Serbs." Although I have not read the source on this, I do find this bizarre. Not only was GDI's fictional siege of Sarajevo happening exactly at the same time as the factual siege of Sarajevo, but both allegedly took place whilst the original game was still being scripted at Westwood in 1995.* The Bosnian War, if it was happening in the C&C universe, looked very different from what really happened in 1992-1995, as GDI and Nod would have been battling in the same locales and both wars would conclude in Sarajevo in 1995. The real Sarajevo was defended by UN sanction against Serbian aggression, whilst the fictional Sarajevo was attacked by UN sanction (the reverse of the real battle, then) to destroy Kane. *Best explanation is, Westwood's writers were inspired by the real-life Bosnian War in the news at the time, so they set some of the Tiberian Dawn battles in the same locales - just as C&C Generals was inspired by incumbent wars in the Asia-Middle East theatre. However, any real-life conflicts in the region are not supposed to be real in the C&C timeline. Second, the United Nations 'military' has never crushed the Serbs, or anyone else. NATO crushed the Serbs in the real conflict, and GDI resembles an expanded NATO whilst the real NATO has never been mentioned in Command and Conquer. 13:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The First Tiberium War didn't start until 1998. Get your facts straight. Sheldonist 13:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::What Balkan Civil War? The whole Balkans was united against the GDI under Nod. So it would be the GDI invasion of the Balkans rather than a civil war. I think this bit needs editing and I'm not sure why nobody's done it yet. ::Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 18:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Is he a player character? As the title said.Teslashark (talk) 23:50, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Slavic was like the only trusted person in kanes inner circle,